


Bride

by Gayfishface



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, F/M, Intersex, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oral Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 11:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayfishface/pseuds/Gayfishface
Summary: Pudding doesn't know how to handle all of her feelings. Or all of her arousal.





	Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Omega Sanji? Yes. Alpha Pudding. YES. That's all.

"Don't look at it!"

Pudding pressed her nightgown further against her lap, trying to hide the swell of her thick cock beneath it. It was so _ugly_, so unladylike and rude, and the thin material of her wedding night lingerie did little to hide how aroused she was. This was disgusting, she was so impossibly hard and _god_, the tip was wet through the sheer cloth. She could fucking see it, Sanji's scent was up, and it was his fault, he was doing this to her.

How _dare_ he! How could he have said something so terrible, so lewd?

"It's perfect though, darling! I'm sure it's the most beautiful in the world, please don't hide yourself from me. You're beautiful in every way, my sweet Pudding!"

He said that he _wanted_ it, _inside of him_. That he was excited about this, that their wedding night should include him being knotted by her for the first time, without condoms or birth control because he _liked this_. He liked the idea of maybe conceiving on their wedding night, and he liked the idea of being knotted by her, and this was so _weird_. He was a perfectly attractive man, who wanted to be her husband and have her baby. And that was too much for her frazzled brain to handle. Nothing in any of her classes or lessons had prepared her for this. Nothing had prepared her for Sanji, for a happy marriage, or the fact that she might actually enjoy being an alpha instead of being absolutely disgusted by her secondary sex.

She was out of her depth, and she felt like she was losing it. So she leaned over, suddenly glaring. Maybe this was a joke, or he was trying to tease her. So she had to fix this, before she got hurt somehow. Her family wasn't the best as far as helping her have a good grasp on what love was, or what healthy relationships were like. So she always assumed the worst and had to take the upper-hand no matter what, so no one could be underhanded or cruel with her. And her first instinct was to be rough with Sanji and forceful, even if he was her precious husband that loved her.

"What kind of a freak wants his wife's dick in her? You're sick if you want to be knotted by me!"

Her snarl felt like rising fire. There, that was better, strong and empowered and violent and in control and -fuck him. Fuck him so hard, how dare he? How dare he make her feel this way. How dare he love her so well. Sanji was just leaning over, smiling sweetly, already undressed and exposed for her, and _happy_. Even her outbursts didn't push him away. He wanted her, oh god he was so pretty, and what was she supposed to do now? She didn't want him to see it, Mama had not been pleased when she'd presented as an alpha, and Pudding had spent years in denial of even having sexual feelings at all. But when Sanji reached for her so sweetly, kissed her on the side of the face, her cock _twitched_.

"Dearest, my darling Pudding, _please_. Who wouldn't want to be knotted by such a beautiful woman? Who wouldn't want to have such a perfect knot inside of them? Let me see you, I want to see if my fantasies about tonight were even close."

The sound that came out of her mouth was little more than a strained squeak, and the color rushed up to the face again. And she forced her hands away from her skirt, looking away from him because she didn't want to see his face or what he was going to do. And she found herself a painting to stare at for a bit, to try to think about art of random flowers in a generic field instead of Sanji looking and _touching_, she knew he'd touch. She wanted him to, and it made her hate herself a little.

And then the sound came again, ripping from her mouth but louder and even more frantic. Sanji had _kissed it_, his mouth was right on her knot, pressing worshiping little kisses against it like it was something _wonderful_. Something desirable. And she vaguely heard Sanji asking for permission to do something, and all she could make herself do was nod. And nod again, until he made a sound in return that acknowledged that he knew she'd given consent.

"I love you, darling."

She nodding again in response, trying to remember what it was like to form words and actually make them come out of her mouth. Why did he have to smell that good? Stupid slicked up, pretty omega. Stupid, slicked up pretty omega that was putting his mouth on her cock, oh god he was going to suck her off, and she covered her face with her hands and just tried to breathe as he moved his mouth over her length. Gentle warmth, melting sweetness and love reflecting in his motions, there was nothing but adoration in this. She peeked through her fingers, and it was _worse_, her Sanji was on all fours, sucking her stupid alpha cock like it was a delight. Another hand behind him doing _something_, and she couldn't see what but she had an idea and she was sure she was going to _die_.


End file.
